bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayson Hunt
When Dead Echo members Grayson Hunt and Ishi Sato discover that they had been working on the wrong side, they betray their squad commander and end up being exiled to the edges of the galaxy. Players take the role of Grayson Hunt a few years after his exile, who had since become a drunken space pirate. He ends up getting involved on an interstellar crash landing in an encounter with their old squad commander. Grayson Hunt and Ishi Sato discover on the planet that they are surrounded by hordes of hostile mutants and crazed cannibalistic gangs in an abandoned paradise. They decide to work together once again to get off the planet alive and take revenge on the man who stranded them in this defiled paradise. Grayson Hunt was the leader of Dead Echo, an elite band of soldiers and the pride of General Sarrano's army. After a revelation of the true nature of the work they did for Sarrano, Gray and his team went AWOL and have since become a band of rogue pirates. Extremely cynical, resentful and harboring a drunken disposition, Gray is pissed at the world, a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any second, which makes him both a dangerous and a skilled soldier. His gun is as dry as his sarcastic wit. Gray often acts first and thinks about consequences never. Fighting is what keeps him busy and helps him forget about what happened in the past. Gray was seen battling the Ulysses, the warship of General Sarrano before both men went down in flames. After landing on the planet Stygia, Gray is forced to find his way off the planet while, in the meantime, teaming up with some rather unusual partners. Gray was last seen in an escape pod with Trishka on his way off of Stygia. Trivia *Gray is voiced by veteran voice actor Steve Blum, known for (amongst his many roles) Oghren from Bioware's Dragon Age series, Lt. Colonel Todo from the English dub of Code Geass, Tank Dempsy from Call of Duty: Zombies Mode, Lt. Colonel Burns from Vanquish, ''Jack Cayman from ''Madworld and Wolverine from Wolverine and the X-Men and Hulk vs. Wolverine. The character's visual design reflects the latter, as Gray shares a similar style haircut to that possessed by Wolverine. His favorite saying also happens to be Dicktits. Quotes *"Get military!" *"BADOOM!" *"Here comes Butterdick Jones and his heavenly asshole machine!" *"Need to get some pads for my ass. Old gal wasn't built for that much abuse." *"No....Of course not. Maybe." *"That's if Pussyzilla can fit through the door!" *"I feel as though I should make a witty comment here..." *"You see the look on their faces? Run! Run! No one imagines perishing at the hands of a child's toy!" *"I named him Waggleton P. Tallylicker, but I never got the chance to tell him... He will be remembered..."﻿ *"He's my favorite robot pal! Ishi was okay but he wasn't fifty feet tall! It's a pretty cool party, come and see! You can get a robot and come killin' with me." *"Aw, now you boys done made my robot all angry style. Ga-doom!" *"Megacharged with a dozen buckets of fried chicken!" *"Look at that, all this exposure to radiation has turned our good general into a giant PUSSY!" *"It's a murder party, starring ME!" *"Son of a dick!" *"Sometimes the only way through is to demolish." *"Come on sweet baby! Take what I give ya, gene trash!" *"Whoa! Son of a mother - tech is wild." *"I didn't know my asscheeks had bones that could be broken." *"This thing's hangin' on by an asshair." *"I'll give you a mouthful of love, punk!" *"Killing as an art form!" *"Rise an' shine, birthday bear!" *"The man really sinks into work." *"Sluggo's pissin' on the angels friend." *"And I predict an imminent getting the fuck outta' here!" *"What? What does that even mean? Your'e gonna kill my dick? I'll kill your dick! How 'bout that, huh?" *"Murder efficiency. I like that!" *"Cockfucker rimjob piece of shit!" *"Plenty of murder to go around." *"You scared the dick off me!" *"And you say you intend no humor! Murder holes! Comedy gold my friend!" *Hunt: "Hey, You wanna make out? Just two gruff military hardend dudes sitting in an elevator snuggling out their woes in a totally hetero way." Ishi: "HA!" Hunt: "That's a nervous chuckle. Either your human side gets the joke or your computer side likes the way I look in these pants." Ishi: "Or a little of both perhaps." Hunt: "Hey. I'm not judgin'. I'm just a good lookin' man!" *"That uh.. fuckin' computer in your skull needs some anti-depressants." *"Yeah! The dance of death, mothas!" (After skillfull killing) *"Aw hells yes!" (After skillfull killing) *"They don't teach that in boot camp. Woo Hoo!" (After skillfull killing) *"Can you believe that shit? Cause I do! Woo!" (After skillfull killing) *"Chunky style, right here!" (After skillful killing) *"Make double sure it ain't gettin' back up!" (After skillfull killing) *"You chumps got nuthin'!" (After skillful killing) Gallery File:Grayson_hunt.jpg|Grayson Hunt's Information File:May 2010 Game Informer.jpg|Grayson featured on a cover of Game Informer magazine File:Bulletstorm-20100614044410075.jpg|Grayson in the thick of the battle bulletstorm_wallpaper_01.jpg|Some concept art of Grayson Category:Characters Category:Quotes